1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground protection circuit and a switch driving device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 is a diagram showing a conventional switch driving device having a ground protection circuit. The conventional switch driving device is a semiconductor integrated circuit device which controls a driving current I of a load by performing on/off control on a switch SW. In the switch driving device, when a connection end of the load is grounded (the grounding end or a low potential end equivalent to the grounding end is short-circuited), the driving current I is turned into an overcurrent state and the switch SW or load can be damaged. Therefore, the conventional switch driving device has a ground protection circuit, so as to monitor a voltage ΔV between two ends of a sensing resistor Rs mounted on a current path of the driving current I, and to compulsorily switch off the switch SW when the voltage ΔV between the two ends is greater than a specific threshold voltage Vth.
Additionally, a patent document 1 used as an example of the foregoing associated prior art can be listed.